Expresiones
by Sole Cheney
Summary: Todo puede estar contaminado por el mal pero, en medio de ese inmenso lugar convertido en un cementerio de sueños, un simple gesto de cariño puede transmitir la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante. [Colección de drabbles y one-shots]
1. Abrazo

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball_ es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

" _Al final lo que queda es abrazarse, confiar en el otro, amar y dejarse amar en medio de la balacera que es la vida."_

 _ **Fito Páez**_

* * *

 **ABRAZO**

* * *

Lo que más temía, su peor pesadilla, se hizo realidad... ya no son tres, sólo son dos. En esa pequeña habitación comienza a sentir el aire demasiado denso, a sus pulmones les cuesta realizar su trabajo vital y su garganta aloja un nudo de horribles emociones que ya no puede reprimir. Siente su espalda y sus hombros agotados por el peso que soportan, está cansado, abatido, no puede soportarlo. Sus lágrimas, compuestas de sufrimiento e impotencia, caen una detrás de otra perdiéndose entre las curvas de sus dedos que sujetan con fuerza la botella de agua.

Las palabras están de más y por los pasillos de ese edificio sólo se oyen los ecos de los sollozos de un hijo que jamás volverá a ver a su madre, un joven que se sintió diminuto, casi como un niño, al no poder hacer nada para salvarla, un hombre al que le arrebataron la mujer más importante de su vida.

Una vez más se repite la historia, miles de inocentes aniquilados, la ciudad adornada por escombros, la atmósfera lúgubre cubierta por nubes que esparcen miedo y desesperanza; el mismo escenario pero distinto enemigo. No comprende por qué le sucede de nuevo a él, quiere creer que se trata de una cruel broma, un mal sueño, pero no es así... parece estar maldito. Se encuentra a sí mismo roto, desecho y sin posibilidad de rearmarse para seguir luchando. Su cuerpo afligido se derrumba pero entonces la percibe, primero su mano dibujando una caricia en su espalda y luego sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, encerrándolo en una dulce y cálida prisión de cariño; ella es su sostén.

Puede oírla a pesar de que no haya emitido palabra alguna, lo que él escucha no sale en forma de sonido por sus labios, sale en forma de sentimiento desde su corazón. Su abrazo lo reconforta, con ese simple gesto le dice que no van a darse por vencidos, que van a seguir enfrentando a la adversidad porque ella aún está ahí, a su lado, firme como siempre.

Su ademán de cariño sencillo consigue ensamblar las piezas constituyentes de su ser que estaba hecho añicos, su abrazo logra que él vea colores cálidos y vivos en medio de ese mundo sombrío. De a poco la alegría lo inunda porque sabe que ella está con él, que no se irá y desea jamás apartarse de su lado, es su motivación y la necesita... para siempre.

Entre sus brazos él es pequeño, ella es enorme; él es desilusión, ella es ensueño; él es duda, ella es convicción; él es incredulidad, ella es fe. Esa simple pero valiente mujer abraza su alma y se transforma en su religión, le devuelve el optimismo, la confianza, la esperanza y lo hace creer que aquello que se pinta como imposible es posible. Otra vez lo salva del abismo y lo hace sentirse seguro, protegido.

Desde que ella entró a su vida, sus amaneceres ya no parecen ser tan fríos y crueles allá afuera como la situación lo aparenta, y sus ocasos perdieron un poco de ese temor e incertidumbre extra que trae consigo la noche.

Va a seguir luchando por los inocentes que cayeron, por los sobrevivientes que anhelan la vida, por su madre implacable y fuerte hasta el final, por él que se lo merece después de tanto esfuerzo, pero sobre todo, por ella, para darle un futuro mejor lleno de felicidad.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! :D

Aaaahhh! Mi primer Trumai, que emoción C': (? Me quise resistir a estos dos desde el principio, pero es imposible, son tan hermosos juntos *-*

La verdad no me había sentido tan inspirada hasta que vi el manga y al final salió esto, algo corto, una mezcla del manga con el anime, mi pequeño monstruito (?

Le quiero dar las gracias a _**Luis Carlos:**_ si no fuera por tu opinión no lo hubiera publicado ya que no me convencía. Gracias Luis *insértese corazón*. Y se lo quiero dedicar a _**White Necklace:**_ sólo para molestar porque sé que no te gusta el Trumai xD

Gracias a los que lean, les mando un abrazo enorme y fuerte, de esos que trituran huesos (? *-*

 _Sole C:_


	2. Sonrisas infantiles

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball_ es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 _"Ella sonrió, con una conmovedora sonrisa infantil que era como toda la juventud perdida del mundo."_

 ** _F. Scott Fitzgerald._**

* * *

 **SONRISAS INFANTILES**

* * *

Desde que él viajó al pasado, junto con sus compañeros militares, enfrentó a ese ser despiadado con sed de sangre humana aunque sabía que nada podían hacer contra alguien tan poderoso. ¿Cómo podrían si ni Trunks lo había logrado? Pero el ser humano es así, lo último que pierde es la esperanza, lo que siempre sale a flote son los deseos de sobrevivir.

Había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para poder proteger lo poco que quedaba de humanidad en ese mundo desolado; resistieron cuanto pudieron y por fin la ayuda había llegado.

Sintió vergüenza y decepción de si misma al hacer a un lado ese manto de tela que separaba a los combatientes de los refugiados. La incompetencia, el fracaso y la frustración recorrieron su cuerpo; por primera vez, desde la partida de Trunks, se permitió expresar su pesar. Sus lágrimas amenazaban con dejar rastros salados sobre sus mejillas hasta que una pequeña mano le extendió un pañuelo tejido de consuelo y comprensión. Lo tomó sin dudarlo y le agradeció con una sonrisa que se vio reflejada como si de un espejo se tratase. No, no era como un espejo, era como un lago tranquilo que le brindaba paz y armonía.

Al instante ese mismo lago se tornó sombrío y desesperanzador, en los ojos de la dulce niña se veía como el terror le quitaba la alegría y la vivacidad que todo niño posee y nunca debe perder. Se ocultó detrás de un pequeño que se veía gigante gracias a su determinación por proteger a su hermanita; otro niño, un niño que ante los ojos de todos se convertía en hombre, perdía su inocencia y su bondad. Black pensaba que aún no había exterminado a la humanidad pero lo había logrado hace mucho tiempo, cuando aniquiló la sonrisas de los más indefensos e inocentes.

No existía nada tan devastador como aquella imagen de los dos niños, ambos esperando un destino que ya asumían como fatal. Olvidaron que era sonreír, eran estrellas llegando a su fin, perdiendo su brillo y energía.

Entonces Trunks caminó hacia ellos, con pasos firmes. Los miró fijamente por segundos que a todos les parecieron minutos y de repente... el lugar se inundó de risas. Todos eran niños nuevamente, la infancia en cada persona afloraba y demostraba la felicidad e ingenuidad que les provocaba sentirse vivos y soñadores de nuevo.

.

 _\- Estas son las sonrisas que tu protegiste. -_

 _\- Trunks... -_

 _._

Sus miradas se encontraron y ahora el "Gracias por salvarme."se escribía en los ojos femeninos, los orbes azabache resplandecían y ella admiraba su alma reflejada en la de él. No había tenido tiempo suficiente para asimilar lo que su regreso significaba para su existir y en ese preciso momento se develó lo que su corazón se vio obligado a callar debido a la trágica situación.

Ellos se conocieron en ese mundo y a ese mismo mundo siempre pertenecerían, porque allí fue donde ambos descubrieron quienes eran en realidad. Ambos solos, sin amigos ni familia aunque en ese momento todos formaban parte del mismo clan, ambos impotentes, a pesar de todo lo que habían protegido, ambos guerreros formidables, cada uno especial en un determinado tipo de lucha, ambos esperanzadores, como la risa de esos niños, ambos humanos como todos los demás.

El contacto visual entre los dos se rompió por los comentarios y acercamiento de los sobrevivientes. Magia... ella sentía que él hacia magia. Era como ver un espectáculo, donde un mago crea ilusiones y reparte felicidad. Ahí estaba Trunks en medio de todas esas personas que lo rodeaban, todos rebosantes de optimismo y energía. Era como si él, con sus acciones y palabras, hubiera abierto una grieta dimensional que los llevó a otra línea de tiempo en donde no se conocía la devastación, el sufrimiento o el exterminio.

Lo echaba de menos, cuánto lo echaba de menos, incluso teniéndolo enfrente suyo ya lo extrañaba. Algo en su pecho hizo que sintiera una leve opresión, su intuición o lo que fuera, le decía que pronto iban a separarse de nuevo, pero no era tiempo de darle paso a sus temores o pensamientos negativos, era momento de darse el lujo de disfrutar de esa pequeña e improvisada fiesta que se estaba dando en el subterráneo, aquel donde la esperanza y los sueños nacían nuevamente.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos :D

No tengo mucho qué decir acerca de este escrito, sólo que esa escena, sin dudas, fue de mis favoritas (como les debe haber pasado a muchos).

En un principio me centré sólo en Trunks y Mai, pero luego algo más vino a mi mente y también terminé centrándome en esos dos pequeños. En esa parte me dejé de llevar por algo que yo creo y por mi experiencia personal con niños, lo siento pero debía expresarlo. En fin... es corto y espero que les guste.

Hace mucho que no subía algo, la inspiración me había abandonado mal e.e pero como siempre el Trumai me salvó de los abismo del bloqueo del escritor (?

 _Sole C:_


End file.
